Fakir's Dirty Little Secret
by princess fairytale
Summary: Ahiru is now permanently human, and beautiful, still waiting for Fakir to confess his love for her. She's enraged since he won't. Listen to this songfic to find out what happens!


Fakir's Dirty Little Secret

By- princess ahiru

I do not own anybody in this song-fic, of course

"Ahiru," a voice whispered. The cruel voice who had done many things wrong to her. Again, in frustration, he had slapped her. Fakir. Ahiru pretended not to hear him and she sighed and once again focused on the birds outside.

_Let me know what I've done wrong._

_When I've known this all along._

"Ahiru!" the voice whispered a bit more hoarsely. Ahiru only closed her eyes shut.

"Go away, you're wasting my time," Ahiru replied, sniffing. The dust in here was quite thick.

_I go around a time or two._

_Just to waste my time with you._

"Please, I-I need to talk to you." Fakir sounded desperate. Ahiru couldn't hold him off any longer. This always happened. Every time he looked like he was about to confess or apologize, he didn't do the confessing, only apologizing.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away._

_Find out games you don't want to play._

"I need to entrust you with something," Fakir said softly. Ahiru opened her eyes wide and spun her head around. She was looking at the embarrassed look of Fakir. It was probably a necklace for a girl or some kind of present for another person. Not her. It was never her. "It's a secret, actually. A present too."

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"A secret?" Ahiru asked with a suspicious look on her freckled face. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Why?" she narrowed her eyes at him with terrible anger in them

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. _

"Please, Ahiru. I need someone I can trust at this time." Ahiru gave pity, but she promised herself. No more believing he loved her. No more going back with him and being hurt once again,

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives?_

_It's the best way we survive._

"Like I said, you're wasting my time. You're wasting your time as well. Shouldn't you be with Pike or some other girl that likes you?" Fakir widened his eyes and looked directly at the girl who stood before him. Pike? Other girls?

He looked surprised. "Pike?"

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

"Yes Pike! She likes you, you like her. It's two ways, Fakir!" Ahiru said sharply, looking at up him. "Or any other girl? I mean, you're always entrusting me with something! A necklace, a bracelet! A ring! It's always a present for another girl!"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Ahiru, enraged, looked up at him once again. "And you never even give them to the girl! I would feel horrible if something was for me but was never given to me!" With that, tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes. It had been four years since the defeating of the Monster Raven. She was now seventeen and had permanently become human. What she wished for. Only to be with Fakir.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

She was now taller, and graceful. Never failing in ballet. Just as good as Rue. Her chest had grown bigger, and her lips were fuller. Her hair was not in a messy braid, but now longer and falling to her knees, down. It was silky and thick. Her freckles had grown more noticeable, and her eyes were even bluer. Plus her eyelashes had grown much longer and much more black.

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside?_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

She was waiting for Fakir, who had become more handsome, himself, to confess. She had guys begging at her door for her. She had indeed become quite beautiful.

_Those sleeping dogs won't lie_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

"But"- Fakir started to protest. But Ahiru silenced him. Tears were streaming down her heart shaped face and the dripping noise fell to the floor, loudly.

"I really need you to keep this secret," Fakir said quietly.

Ahiru was even more enraged. She had cried, and he didn't notice what was locked up in her.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. _

"Keep this one, promise?" Fakir said, walking closer to her. She gasped as he embraced her in a hug. "Those presents…were all for you."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_My dirty little secret._

"What?" Ahiru gaped as tight arms circled her back and pressed her body against the warmth of Fakir's. "For me?" she added with a croak.

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

"Now, time for that secret," Fakir said, letting go of her. He held her by the shoulders, clear blue eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes gazing up at him. Her tears had dried now, leaving marks on her cheeks.

_Who has to know?_

He leaned in, and whispered it softly in her ear. Starting to cry at the words, the three words she had waited ever since she helped him save Mytho from Princess Claire. When he had found out she was a duck. Ever since then. Those beautiful three words that had bound them together for eternity. Te three words Ahiru would cherish forever.

_Who has to know?_

"I love you."


End file.
